runescapegamesuomifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
En:Attack
For other uses, see Attack (disambiguation). ]] Attack (sometimes shortened to Att or Atk) is a melee combat skill that determines the accuracy of a player's melee attacks. The higher the Attack level, the fewer misses a player will incur. A player's Attack level also determines which weapons he or she can use. ]] Fighting Accuracy Attack is primarily trained using the "Accurate" attack style, accessed from the Combat Styles interface. Attack is often overlooked in RuneScape, as PKers generally focus on power rather than accuracy, although people with medium-high defence will generally have the advantage in a situation against a strength pure, even if the person has higher strength, which is why it's essential to train Attack to a high enough level later on. You can also take attack potions to temperaily boost the attack stat. Experience A formula is used that decides how much experience a player obtains when fighting accurately. If a player hits an opponent, the damage dealt is divided by 2.5 and that amount of experience is given to the Attack skill. For example, if a player hits a 10, then he will receive 4 Attack experience. Some experience is also given to a player's Constitution level when he deals damage. This experience is given in addition to the Attack experience If a player fights with the "controlled" attack style, then the damage dealt is divided by 7.5 and given to the player's Attack, Strength, Defence, and Constitution level. Many players use the Abyssal whip to train Attack, because of its quick speed, and high slash and strength bonuses. Players who cannot afford an Abyssal whip may use a Dragon scimitar instead. Combat training (dummies) *Players with an Attack level of 1 or above can train on dummies at Lumbridge. You can train on these dummies regardless of your attack level, unlike in Varrock. But these dummies only offer 1xp per hit, so this is not a good alternative. *Players with an Attack level of 8 or lower can train on dummies at Varrock giving 5xp per hit. It takes 161 hits to go from 0xp to level 8. *Members with an Attack level of 5 or above, with completion of the Biohazard quest, can train on dummies in the Combat Training Camp. Dummies are sandbags which players can hit and not risk being dealt damage. Striking a dummy in Varrock gives 5.2 Attack experience. In Lumbridge, striking a dummy gives 0.1 experience. The Varrock dummy does not give any Constitution experience, however the Lumbridge dummy will give a small amount. Dummies can be found in various places across RuneScape, though the most popular places are north of Varrock's east bank and in the tutor building in Lumbridge. Training Attack bonuses Almost all weapons give players "attack bonuses" to certain attack types. These bonuses can be seen in the Equipment Stats menu, to the right of the inventory menu. Attack bonuses give players advantages as well as disadvantages in combat. Other attack bonuses * An amulet of accuracy gives an equipment bonus of +5 to all attack types. * An amulet of power gives an equipment bonus of +6 to all attack types. * An amulet of glory gives an equipment bonus of +10 to all attack types. This is member's only. * The beads of the dead gives +1 in all styles. It is also member's only. * An amulet of fury gives the same bonuses as the Amulet of Glory in the attack stats, but has more defensive capabilities. It is also member's only. * A warrior ring gives an equipment bonus of +4 to Slash. It is also member's only. * Any gloves received as a reward from the Culinaromancer's Chest as a reward from the Recipe for Disaster quest gives substantial attack bonuses in stab, slash and crush; the more expensive, the better the bonuses. Note that each name of the type of glove is assumed by appearance, as Jagex has called the gloves simply "Gloves." All of the gloves below are member's only. ** "Bronze" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +2 in each melee style. ** "Iron" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +3 in each melee style. ** "Steel" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +4 in each melee style. ** "Black" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +5 in each melee style. ** "Mithril" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +6 in each melee style. ** "Adamantite" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +7 in each melee style. ** "Rune" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +8 in each melee style. ** "Dragon" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +9 in each melee style. ** "Barrows" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +12 in each melee style. * Defenders are weapons which can be wielded in the shield slot and provide different attack bonuses depending on the type of metal. *A player's maximum stab bonus is +180. *A player's maximum slash bonus is +191. *A player's maximum crush bonus is +214. Levels Levels needed to wield different types of weapons are as follows (members item are listed in italics): There are also many other miscellaneous weapons all over RuneScape which do not fit into any particular category. They are often quest rewards or rare drops from monsters. They include Keris, Balmung and the Abyssal Whip. Best bonuses Best Stab Attack Best Stab Attack Without PvP Armour Best Slash Attack Best Slash Attack Without PvP Armour Best Crush Attack Best Crush Attack Without PvP Armour Temporary boosts (t) and performing the Skillcape emote.]] Other than the first three prayers listed, all of these boosts are members only. *Attack potion - Boosts attack level by 15%; amount depends on the player's attack level. *Combat potion - Boosts attack level by 3 to 12; amount depends on the player's attack level. It also boosts Strength at the same time. *Super attack potion - Boosts attack level by 20%; amount depends on the player's attack level. *Extreme attack - Boosts attack by 5-26 levels, depending on your attack level. This item cannot be traded. *Overload - Has the same effect as extreme attack, without your attack level decreasing for the five minutes the potion is in effect for. Also boosts to strength, defence, magic, and ranged. This item cannot be traded. *Zamorak brew - Boosts attack level by 25%; amount depends on the player's attack level. *Prayer - Clarity of Thought, Improved Reflexes, Incredible Reflexes, Chivalry and Piety boosts a player's attack level by 5%, 10%, 15%, 15% and 20% respectively. *Ancient Curses - Leech Attack and Turmoil boosts a player's attack level by 5%, then up to 10% after time, and 15% + 10% of the opponent's level respectively. *Black mask/Slayer helmet - When equipped, it boosts Attack and Strength level by 15%; amount depends on the player's attack level. The bonus only applies while fighting monsters that have been assigned to you by a Slayer Master. The bonus does not stack with the Salve amulet or the Salve amulet (e). *Salve amulet - This amulet is a reward from the Haunted Mine quest. It boosts attack and strength by 15% against undead monsters. The enhanced Salve amulet (e) gives a 20% boost against undead monsters, and is obtained by completing The Lair of Tarn Razorlor miniquest. Neither stacks with a Black mask/Slayer helmet. *Cup of tea - Temporarily boosts attack by 3. *Ruby Harvest - When used on another player in a multi-combat zone, it increases that player's attack by 20%. The maximum boost in Attack can be achieved by using a Extreme attack or Overload +26%), the Turmoil Curse (+29% at maximum), with an additional boost from the Salve amulet (e) (+20%) when fighting undead monsters, adding up for a total of 90% boost in Attack. See also * Quest experience rewards - Attack bg:Attack nl:Attack sk:Attack fi:Attack